gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tara Strong
|born in = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |height = 158cm |eye color = Brown |hair color = Blonde |occupation = Actress Voice actress |website = http://www.tarastrong.com |role = Sue Additional voices }} Tara Lyn Charendoff Strong is a Canadian-American actress who has done work in numerous films and television series, both live-action and animated. Strong has won and been nominated for various awards. She provided additional voices for several episodes of Gravity Falls. History Early life Strong was born on February 12, 1973, in Toronto, Ontario to Syd and Lucy Charendoff. Her parents ran a convenience store called The Wiz, and Syd had also worked as a pharmacist. She and her older sister Marla were raised in Toronto. At age four, she became interested in acting and volunteered to be a soloist at a school production. She worked with the Yiddish Theater; though she did not know the Yiddish language, she memorized her lines phonetically. She also performed with the Toronto Jewish Theater (TJA), where she acted in A Night of Stars, and was featured in an audiotape for "Lay Down Your Arms" with the Habonim Youth Choir, where she sang the lyrics in both English and Hebrew. Her first professional role was Gracie in Limelight Theater's production of The Music Man at age thirteen. She had a guest role in the action series T. and T. Her first major cartoon role was the title role in Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater. She starred in the short-lived CBC Television sitcom Mosquito Lake. For high school, she attended the Forest Hill Collegiate Institute and graduated in 1991. She took improv classes at The Second City in Toronto and continued acting in both animated and live-action shows and films, before moving to Los Angeles in January 1994. Most notable roles She has done over 150 voices in television/movies, as well as almost 50 live action cameos. Many of her major voice roles include animated series such as Dill Pickles in Rugrats, and its spin-off All Grown Up!, Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls, Timmy Turner and Poof in The Fairly OddParents, BeBe and CeCe Proud in The Proud Family, Raven in Teen Titans and the spin-off series Teen Titans Go!, princess Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and Unikitty in the show of the same name, as well as video games such as Mortal Kombat X, Final Fantasy X-2 and Batman: Arkham. Her portrayals have garnered nominations in the Annie Awards and Daytime Emmys, and an award from the Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences. Personal life Strong was the roommate of actress Neve Campbell; they both auditioned for the same role, Julia, in the 1990s TV series Party of Five. Strong appeared in an episode as Lorna. In 1999, she met Craig Strong, a former American actor-turned real estate agent; they married on May 14, 2000. They have two sons: Sammy (born 2002) and Aden (born 2004). Their family resides in Los Angeles, where they run VoiceStarz, an Internet-based company that teaches people how to get into the voice-over business. External links * * ru: Тара Стронг Category:Cast Category:Guest stars Category:Females Category:Real Life